


Tomorrow's Always A Blank

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Series: Rider!Izuku One Shots [3]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Sometimes Feral Midoriya Izuku, but only sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: Kyoka finds herself very interested in the armored boy who saved her during the Entrance Exam.Izuku wants to reach his hand out, and Kyoka wants to make people smile. Maybe these desires can write over the blank of tomorrow...
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Rider!Izuku One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001289
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Storycatchers' pile of heroic hero stuff





	Tomorrow's Always A Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Some BG info before the fic:
> 
> Inko was worried that Izuku wouldn't have as good a childhood as he could have if he grew up confined in the walls of a small apartment, so instead he went with Hisashi around the world, until he was fifteen, in which he moved back in with his mom so he could go to UA. Also, Hisashi has a brother who is a Zookeeper, but that's really just a minor detail.
> 
> Results of this are that he never met All Might before UA, he never met Katsuki, and the only bullies he ever faced were just random assholes who picked on him because he was quirkless.
> 
> OOO (pronounced O-zu) as a concept is much more scientific in this universe than alchemic in the original, but the combo's still have their weird special abilities.
> 
> Uh, that's pretty much about it. Really, I just wanted to write a little shippy thing for the rider one shot series, featuring my favorite pairing in IzuJiro(u)/DekuJiro(u) (which I'm sure is a bit shocking, since both of my bigger fics have more background IzuOcha, but I'm actually a multishipper so *raspberry noises*)
> 
> Title comes from a translated piece of lyrics from Kamen Rider OOO's opening theme, Anything Goes.

“Are you okay?” 

It’s a simple enough question, especially one worth being asked, seeing as Kyoka Jiro is currently stuck underneath a pile of rubble. She shakes her head, seeing a figure reaching their hand out to her. She grabs it, feeling the cool touch of metal as the figure pulls her up. She attempts to look at her savior, but the rumble of the ground reminds her that, oh yeah, there’s a giant robot about to crush her and this mysterious guy with cold skin. Suddenly she feels her feet lift off of the ground as she’s picked up into a bridal carry. “Hold on tight.” The figure tells her, and all she can do is nod her head and wrap her arms, and jacks, around his neck.

The person carrying her jumps up, and when Kyoka thinks jump, she  _ means _ jump. They go soaring up, the arc of their jump ending right at the top of a building, the two landing safely on the roof. Finally, the guy who saved her puts her down, and she gets a good look at him.

First thing she notices is that he doesn’t have cold skin, he has cold metal, because the guy is in full body armor. His head adorns a red helmet, the sides splaying out like the wings of a bird (the first one that pops into Kyoka’s head is a Hawk), large green eyes like emeralds looking back into her own. His torso has a large circle in the middle of it, the picture of a Hawk at the top, the face of a Tiger in the middle, and a grasshopper present at the bottom. His arms are wrapped in yellow, with large metal claws folded at the sides. His legs are adorned in green lines, small springs like the shape of a grasshopper’s back legs present at his heels. The primary color of his armor is black, with the red, yellow, and green occasionally breaking it up.

“Stay here. I’ll go take care of this.” The armored guy tells her, and all she can do is nod her head, before she realizes what he said. But before she can question the armored figure’s sanity, he’s already running over to the edge of the building. He reaches for his waist, which is when Kyoka realizes she had missed the odd belt hanging from it. He grabs a small circular device, and runs it over the front, rings of red, yellow, and green flashing over him as he leaps onto the ledge of the building.

**“SCANNING CHARGE!”** A voice calls from the circular device, and up jumps her armored savior, a pair of translucent red wings forming at his neck as he bounds towards the Zero Pointer that had just threatened to crush her moments ago.

“Seeyah!” She hears the boy shout, and the wings flap, sending him flying through the rings, before his feet make contact with the robot’s head, sending it flying back as he tears his way through it. He comes to a skid as he stops against the concrete of the road below, leaving a crater trail as he comes to a halt.

“AND IT’S OVER!” Present Mic, the loudest hero Kyoka’s ever heard in her life, announces the end of the practical exam, as she watches the armored boy pull at the pelt on his waist. From afar, she can only make out his green fluffy hair, the boy turning to watch the robot fall.

“Alright greenie, let’s hope I get to see you at school.” She says to herself, letting out a sigh of relief when she hears footsteps approaching her atop the building.

* * *

The first day of school is the worst day, in Kyoka’s opinion. People are noisy, quick to introduce themselves and get to chatting, and are constantly talking over each other, which makes her sensitive ears  _ very irritated _ . Case in point, the loud tall blue haired kid talking with the loud messy haired blonde.

The class quiets down a bit whenever someone opens the door, which she’s thankful for, but it’s who steps inside that gets her attention. A boy with fluffy green hair. She perks her head up, watching as the boy steps inside, hoping that this is the same boy who helped her at the exam. The loud bluette sees him first though, and that makes her wince as he goes to speak with the boy. Thankfully, their homeroom teacher appears from nowhere to get him quiet, before sending them all outside for a ‘Quirk Assessment’.

* * *

“Midoriya, what was the farthest you threw a ball in middle school?” Their teacher, Aizawa, asks, the green haired boy stepping up nervously.

“U-uh, forty-two meters sir.” He answers, and it’s similar to the voice that Kyoka’s savior had, but he’s way too nervous. Where was the air of knowing what he was doing, if this was the same person?

Aizawa tosses Midoriya a soft ball. “Toss this, but this time use your quirk.” Midoriya looks at him in fear, before Aizawa suddenly slaps his forehead. “Right, my bad. You’re allowed to use your support items as well.” Midoriya lets out a sigh of relief before walking up into the circle.

Kyoka tilts her head in confusion, watching as Midoriya pulls out a small, flat, cylindrical object, placing it against his waist as a belt wraps around him. Why would he be afraid of his quirk? Why the support gear? She looks over the boy again, before her eyes are drawn to his shoes. She’s only seen shoes like that sold a couple times in her life, and they’re all made for one group of people in particular. People, who honestly, don’t deserve all the bad shit that happens to them.

Quirkless. Midoriya is quirkless. Well, that would explain why he needs the gear if he’s set on being a hero.

He turns to the class, placing the ball on the ground for a moment. “Uhm, you all might want to be prepared for this. It’s about to be a bit… Loud.” He tells them, and suddenly Kyoka is filled with concern. He reaches for a small holder to the side of his belt, pulling out a set of three coins. He slides them into the flat object, before grabbing the small circular device that the armored figure had. At least this confirms Kyoka’s suspicion. He slides the device against his belt, the nervous look on his face being replaced by one of confidence. “Henshin!” He holds the device to his chest, various circles of various colors and designs flying around him.

**“SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SaGoZou… SAGOZOU!”** A song cheers out from the device as three circles fall down onto Midoriya, forming new armor. A white helmet with piercing red eyes faces outwards, a rhino’s horn poking out from the top. His arms are wrapped in grey, large bulky gauntlets forming on his wrists. His legs wrap themselves fully in black, the trunks and horns of elephants poking out from the top of his feet.

He holds his arms to his chest for a moment, before he lets them fly to his sides. “WWWWOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!” He roars ferociously, as he starts slamming his fists on his chest. The class covers their ears, Kyoka wincing as she watches Midoriya go… Animalistic. He finishes his cry, panting a bit, before looking at their teacher. “Sorry, if I don’t use a combo for a couple of weeks, their instincts build up and I need to cry out or risk going… Feral, for lack of a better word.” Midoriya bows, his voice hoarse and gruff.

“It’s fine, you warned everyone beforehand. Just get your throw over with and let me get everyone else.” Aizawa says, getting a nod from the now transformed Midoriya.

The armored boy picks up the ball, tossing it a bit before getting ready to pitch. A grey light envelopes the ball, as Midoriya winds up for the toss. He raises a leg, before he slams it back down, his body turning as he launches the ball. The object goes flying, going and going until no one can see it anymore.

“I’m glad I prepared a set of spares.” He turns the tablet in his hands around, showing it to the class. Infinity. Midoriya threw the ball out of the atmosphere. “But this is a good example. You all best be prepared to give it your all, or you won’t survive as heroes.” Aizawa speaks further, going on to make the claim that last place would be expelled.

But Kyoka wasn’t focused on that. She was focused on how the timid boy had become the crux of confidence in his armor, how he was able to throw a softball off planet, and how fucking cool he actually is.

* * *

“Midoriya, wait up!” Kyoka calls out, running up to the green haired boy as he walks alongside the tall blue haired boy, Tenya Iida, and a brunette girl, Ochako Uraraka. “I was waiting till the end of the day to say this, but thanks for saving me back at the entrance exam.”

“O-oh, I thought you looked familiar!” Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya as she now knows, speaks, looking at her with a smile. “I’m really glad you made it in!” He cheers, and Kyoka feels her cheeks heating up a bit.

First she’s interested because he saved her, and now she’s interested because between his cool air in the armor and his cuter timidness outside of it, she’s becoming more and more curious about the boy. “T-thanks. I was hoping I could walk with you, seeing as we’re going the same way.”

“O-oh! Sure! I-I mean, if you two are okay with anyone else. I-I don’t want you guys to feel like you have to be around me or something.” Midoriya says, looking away nervously.

“Nonsense! We would be terrible friends if we just abandoned you like that!” Iida proclaims, getting a determined nod from Uraraka. “Now, I believe you were explaining how these ‘COre Medals’ as you called them worked. I’m quite interested in how you acquired all the DNA required for their core functions.”

“Ah, well, it helps when you’re uncle works at a zoo-”

* * *

And so it went, with Midoriya as this curiosity that makes Kyoka more and more intrigued.

“How did you get those vocals?” She asks one day at lunch, getting a confused head tilt from the boy. “When your Core Scanner announces the medals and combo songs. How did you get those vocals? Did you have to pay someone, or did you make them with some kind of program?”

“Oh! I’m the voice you hear.” He says casually, and her jaw drops.

“No way.” She says, getting a small grin from the boy.

**“Way.”** He replies back, and  _ holy shit he wasn’t kidding _ . “I-uh, I had to use a lot of techniques to escape bullies growing up. Travelling the world as a quirkless kid really opens your eyes and ears to the fact that people really aren’t born equal. It’s… It’s kind of why I want to be a hero.”

“Oh? Please, elaborate.” Iida asks, cutting off a piece of steak from his plate.

“W-well, nobody ever really reached their hand out to me. I never had a hero who would show up and say everything was okay, like you all have with All Might. Not only because I would travel from country to country, learning new things with my dad, but because there was never a hero who would actively speak out about the injustices of Quirk Discrimination… Anywhere.” Midoriya looks down, fiddling with his katsudon. “People like me, Quirkless people, or the people who have quirks that are considered weak or villainous… They deserve to be reached out to as well. If I can reach my hand out to someone in need, give them my hand when they need help… Then that’s all I need.”

Kyoka only ever hears this level of confidence when Midoriya is transformed, she thinks. So to hear it from him outside the armor, to see the fire in his eyes… It makes her happy.

“Well, I think that’s pretty kick-ass, greenie. A hero who reaches his hand out… I think you’re gonna be the next great.” Kyoka says, looking at Midoriya with a smile softer than she usually gives. “If we’re talking about our reasons, well, I just want to make people smile when I’m around. All Might has his whole symbol of peace shtick, but… I just want to make people happy. I just think being a hero is the best way I can do that. Even if I don’t get to be a musician…”

“Who says you can’t be both?” Midoriya asks, Kyoka looking at him in shock. “I mean, there’s plenty of heroes out there who have side jobs, for less than mobile purposes. But, if you want to make people smile, both as a hero and as a musician, then, I think you should go for it!”

Kyoka looks at Midoriya in shock, her softer smile changing to a grin. “W-well, when you put it like that, I guess I have to give it my all to be the best I can be. Both as a hero… And as a musician. Thanks, Midoriya.”

Midoriya looks at her in surprise, before looking away with a bit of a blush, a small smile forming on his face. “N-no problem, Jiro.”

* * *

When the USJ happens, Kyoka wasn’t sure what was going to happen during a villain attack. At the time, her only thought was making sure she and the people she was warped with survived. Which, once they left the landslide zone with a delirious Kaminari, switched to  _ Holy Shit Midoriya, What The Fuck Is Your Life _ .

Because currently, an armored Midoriya in the first form she ever saw him in (which she has since learned is called TaToBa (Taka, Tora, Batta)) is jumping around the plaza, avoiding the punches of some kind of giant, shirtless, bird monster. “Come on ugly, can’t you hit one small target?!” Midoriya yells, jumping closer and closer to the lake.

“Nomu, stop messing around, and kill that brat!” The pale man covered in hands shouts, the monster screeching as it suddenly disappears from view, only for it to reappear in front of Midoriya, punching him into the lake.

Kyoka’s thoughts change once more.  _ No, no he can’t be dead. He still needs to be the hero who reaches out! _ She feels tears start to prick at the edge of her eyes, her feet moving closer to the plaza. “IZUKU!” She screams, uncaring that she accidentally drew in the attention of the villains.

“Nomu, kill that girl n-” A bright blue light pours out from the lake, a pair of blue-ish white wires wrapping around the Nomu’s legs.

**“SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa!”** A primarily blue armored Izuku hops out of the water, his legs transformed into a set of octopus tentacles he tugs the Nomu back into the water. Izuku’s body seems to turn into water itself as the monster is dragged further and further into the lake’s depths.

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!” He yells, and finally the Nomu is fully submerged. Ripples quake from under the water, as Nomu struggles to escape. Izuku falls into the water, his body reforming itself into a solid as his wires keep the Nomu underwater, the creature flailing with it’s mouth opening and closing as it tries desperately to breath, until… It stops. Izuku swims rapidly to the top of the water, tossing the creature to shore before he jumps out of the water, his tentacles turning back into legs.

“Y-you cheated! You drowned my Nomu!” The pale man shouts, scratching his neck before running at Izuku. “You’ll pay for this!”

Izuku throws out one of his wires, wrapping it around the man’s waist, before blue sparks start flying from the appendage, the man flailing in pain as he’s electrocuted. A purple mist falls over the man, as he and the warp gate villain disappear, leaving empty air where they once were. Silence falls over the USJ, as Izuku and Kyoka look at each other, before the sudden arrival of All Might breaks up the atmosphere.

* * *

Izuku and Kyoka sit next to each other on the edge of an ambulance, both of them sat underneath a panic blanket, warm cups of Hot Chocolate provided by Lunch Rush in their hands.

“So, ‘don’t hurt her’, huh?” Kyoka asks, feeling the shifting of the blanket as Izuku flinches.

“I-I… I wouldn’t have said anything else.” Izuku says, looking away with a blush as he sips on his drink. He steels his nerves, as well as his eyes, before looking at Kyoka. “A-and, what about what you said? ‘Izuku’? I d-didn’t know we were on a first name basis, J-K-Kyoka.”

Kyoka blushes, before looking away, her ear jacks going haywire at Izuku’s use of her name. “I-I was scared…” She looks at Izuku, stabbing him with her jacks. “I thought you died! I froze in fear, because that monster punched you into the lake, and I thought you were dead!” She retracts her jacks, looking down at her cup of hot cocoa as tears begin to fall from her eyes. “And yet, you just went and saved my life again… I couldn’t even help you either time.”

“Kyoka… You did help me.” Izuku says, Kyoka looking at him in surprise. “Knowing that you had my back, that you were watching me… It gives me strength. Sure, at the entrance exam, I didn;t know you’d become someone so important to me, but… This time, knowing you were there… I think I did better.” He looks at her with a smile, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders in a hug. “You… You mean a lot to me, as one of the first people outside my dad and mom to support my dream.”

“Izuku…” Kyoka whimpers, falling closer into the hug.

“Tomorrow may always be a blank, but… I think it’ll be okay if we’re together. At least for now, hero of smiles.” Izuku chuckles, getting Kyoka to chuckle as well.

“All right, hero who reaches out.” Kyoka says back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And so, together, they wrote over the blank page of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I put most of the information at the beginning, so this is just the usual blank space. I think in order of the rider one shots most likely to get sequels from me to least, it goes: OOO!Izuku (you are here), 01!Izuku, and then KRGhost!Izuku. I said what I wanted to with Ghost, that one is done. 01 has some more potential, some real chances to show off how smart Izuku is, but I think the tech aspect and single animal armor aspect limits it. 
> 
> OOO, just has a lot more you can do with it. I only show off two full combo's (TaToBa is TaToBa), but there's so many more, if you include the future medals, and then there's OOO's whole gimmick of mix and matching the medals to form different mashups.
> 
> As with everything, you can hit me up at my tumblr (@shootingstarheroacademia) or in the comments below. Rider!Izuku one shots like this are free to make your own stories with, so if you feel inspired to make something because of this, go on right ahead. Check out my other works if this piqued your interest, and I will see you all next time!...
> 
> I wonder if I should try Wizard or Build next...


End file.
